Mass storage devices, such as hard drives, hard disk drives, and optical disk drives are widely employed for storing data, geographically porting the stored data, and backing up stored data from computer and other systems. Mass storage devices have become the preferred tool for backing up stored data and/or securing data across nearly all sectors of business and industry.
Recently, mass storage devices have been developed that are external to the system drive and are designed to exchange data with a computer system. These external mass storage devices are highly portable, and users are known to move the external storage devices between work stations, for example, when accessing network and system data. It is desirable to improve the portability and convenience of these mass storage devices without undesirably increasing the cost and complexity of the devices.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.